A Forgotten Promise
by Roxy Shine Star
Summary: Fic pertama saya, maaf kalo aneh, janji masa kecil yang sukses dilupakan oleh anak laki-laki ini, apakah reaksi sang perempuan? apakah janji mereka? nggak bisa bikin summary langsung baca aja RnR, Chapter 5 part 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A forgotten promise

Chapter 1: Who's that Girl?

**Halo semua saya Author baru (yang dodol) disini. Silahkan panggil saya dengan sesuka kalian kalo mau panggil Roxy-chan juga boleh ****. Cukup deh basa basinya, kita mulai aja~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS I USE, MAYBE ONLY OC THAT WILL APEAR IN THIS FANFIC!**

**WARNING: OCC, OC, ancur, aneh triangle love~**

**Okay lets begin**

"**ketika aku sudah dewaca, aku akan pelgi mencarimu.."**

"**aku akan ke Twiwight Town.."**

"**aku akan beltemu denganmu, Woxas!"**

"**aku janji!.."**

"**kalena aku menyukaimu, kau sahabatcu!..."**

(Roxas POV)

Hai, namaku Roxas Stirfe. Aku tinggal di Twilight Town. Aku ini tiga bersaudara. Kakakku yang paling tua bernama Ventus,pendeknya Ven. Lalu kakakku yang satu lagi yang lebih tepatnya dibilang kembaranku namanya Sora, dan aku yang paling muda. Aku memiliki masalah, sudah seminggu aku bermimpi hal yang sama, mimpi tentang seorang gadis padaku. Siapa dia? Aku pun juga tidak tahu.

"Roxy, ayo cepat turun dan sarapan, kamu akan segera berangkat!" panggil kak Ventus.

"iya nii, sebentar" jawabku sambil buru-buru memasukkan segala sesuatu yang wajib dibawa hari ini. Aku langsung berlari turun untuk sarapan.

"kau ini lama sekali" protesnya kesal.

"huh, kayak kamu nggak aja Sroa" balasku dengan kesal juga.

"sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar, mari kita makan, nanti Nii yang antar kalian kesekolah" ujar kak Ventus melerai kami berdua.

"tapi nanti Ven-nii terlamabat lagi" ujar sora khawatir.

"tenang gedung sekolah nii hanya beda 50 meter dari sekolah kalian kok" jelasnya. "sekarang makan ya"

"baik" ujar aku dan Sora bersamaan. Kami buru-buru menyambar rotinya dan memakannya hingga habis.

**-skip time, diperjalanan-**

"hei Rox, semalam kau mimpoi apa sih sampai seperti menangis" Tanya Sora.

"eh, memangnya kau mendengarnya?" aku bertanya balik.

"yah malah nanya balik, iya aku dengar kau bilang sesuatu tapi tidak jelas" jawab Sora.

"ohh.." gumamku sambil menunduk.

"memangnya mimpi apa sih?" dia bertanya lagi.

"entahlah dalam mimpi itu ada seorang gadis kecil, yang sepertinya mengatakan suatu janji padaku" jelasku masih menunduk.

"siapa dia?" sambar kak Ventus yang mendengarkan kami dari tadi.

"entahlah…" jawabku.

"ciri-cirinya?" tanyanya lagi.

"rambut pirang pucat, berkulit pucat, dan bermata biru laut" aku memberitahukan cir-ciri gadis itu.

"dia adalah Namine Dowsen dari perusahaan yang terkenal di Destiny Island" jelas kak Ventus sambil memberikan foto orang yang dia maksud.

"eh?"

-TBC-

**Gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Ancur ya?**

**Maaf deh kalo gitu saya belum berpengalaman**

**Review please **

**Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halo kembali lagi kita bertemu~**

**Maafkan saya chapter sebelumnya mebuat readers kecewa karena terlalu pendek. Itu karena semmenyen keburu ilang duluan sebelum saya berhasil menyentuh laptop **

**Baiklah cukup sudah basa basinya~**

**Pairing: RokuNami**

**WARNING: OCC, OC (mungkin akan saya tambahkan sebagai karakter tambahan), ANCUR, ANEH.**

**DICLAIMER: saya bukan yang punya KH, kalo saya yang punya saya bakalan masukin triangle love (VenNamiRox)**

**Chapter 2: Who are You Namine?**

"dia adalah Namine Dowsen dari perusahaan yang terkenal di Destiny Island" jelas kak Ventus sambil memberikan foto orang yang dia maksud.

"eh?" gumamku sambil mengambil foto yang ada ditangan kak Ventus.

"apakah wajah gadis itu mirip dengannya?" Tanya kak Ventus sambil melihatku dari kaca.

Aku memperhatikan foto itu lekat-lekat, dan benar gadis yang ada di foto itu sangat mirip dengan gadis yang berada di mimpiku. "sangat mirip" jawabku.

"kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya kak Ventus lagi.

"eh, Nii kenal dengannya?" akau balik bertanya.

"ya, kalau kau mau nanti sore kau bisa bertemu dengannya" ujar kak Ventus.

"serius? Nii?" tanyaku lagi.

"ya" jawabnya singkat.

**-skip time author kehabisan ide-**

Saat berjalan menuju kelas seusai istirahat kepalaku terasa berat dan sakit, Sora yang dari tadi bersamaku menjadi cemas melihatku terus memeganggi kepalaku.

"Rox, kau nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"aku ngg—" kalimatku terputus, aku terjatuh ke lantai dan pingsan (Author: kok bisa tau pingsan?)

Aku terbangun disebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri tapi sayangnya itu sia-sia. Badanku terasa sangat berat dan kepalaku sangat sakit. Ruangan tempat aku berada sekarang sangat aneh, tak ada jendela atau pintu. Aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggilku.

"Roxas…" panggilnya.

"si-siapa itu?" aku menoleh ke segala arah tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"kau sudah lupa siapa aku?" tanyanya dengan nada sedih.

"siapa kamu?, aku tidak mengenalmu, tunjukkan dirimu" aku menyuruhnya untuk menunjukkan dirinya.

"ini aku…"ujarnya sambil perlahan-lahan menampakkan dirinya dan tubuhnya dikitari cahaya. "Namine" lanjutnya.

"Namine?" aku menyebut namanya dengan nada bertanya.

"ya, Namine" ujarnya.

"apakah kau yang selalu ada dimimpiku? Gadis kecil yang menangis saat kepindahanku?" aku bertanya-tanya padanya.

"kau harus cari jawabanya sendiri, Roxas" bisiknya padaku.

"caranya? Bukankah kau adalah gadis itu?" tanyaku dengan raut wajah semakin bingung.

"aku memang dia, tapi aku hanyalah bayangannya, kau harus bertanya padanya, Namine yang sesungguhnya" jelasnya. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mulai transparan. Apakah aku akan bangun dari pingsanku? Apakah yang dimaksud dari Namine tadi?.

"Roxas, semua jawaban ada dihatimu dan dimemorimu cobalah ingat dia" kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari bibirnya sebelum dia menghilang.

"aku mengerti Namine" gumamku.

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang memanggilku. Aku segera tersadar dan bangun karena suara yang mereka timbulkan.

"syukurlah kau bangun Roxas" ujar Sora sambil memelukku. "kukira kau akan mati" lanjutnya.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Sora" ledek Kairi yang ada disampingnya.

"dimana ini?" tanyaku bingung melihat ruangan sekitar.

"ya tentu saja di UKS, bodoh" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"hahaha.." aku tertawa dengan dipaksakan. Memang aku belum pernah masuk UKS, sama sekali tidak. Itu semua karena staminaku yang baik. Tapi memang belakangan ini aku jadi sering sakit. Entahlah apa yang sedang terjadi pada dunia.

"Rox kau sadar kau sudah pingsan berapa lama?" Tanya Sora.

"tidak.." jawabku pelan. 'tentu saja aku tidak tahu bodoh, aku kan sedang pingsan' gumamku kesal dalam hati.

"sudah 3 jam dari seusai istirahat sampai sekarang" bisik Sora.

"HAH?" aku terlompat karena kaget sekali. "gawat aku sudah meninggalkan 3 mata pelajaran!" teriakku dengan panik.

"tenang kau boleh nyali catetanku kok" tawar Kairi.

"benarkah? Terima kasih Kai.." aku memeluknya saking senangnya.

**-skip time again, sepulang sekolah-**

Akhirnya pulang juga. Setelah melewati hari yang sekolah kami kembali dijemput oleh kak Ventus. Ia akan mengatar kami ketempat simana gadis bernama Namine Dowsen itu berada. Tapi sebelum kami kesana tentunya kami pulang ke rumah dulu untuk berganti baju. Kenapa? Karena tenpat yang akan kami kunjungi adalah tempat yang resmi dan harus menggunakan pakaian resmi juga.

"kalian sudah selesai berganti baju?" Tanya kak Ventus dari luar kamar kami (A/N: Sora & Roxas).

"sebentar lagi Nii" jawab kami bersamaan.

"buruan ya, kita akan segera berangkat"

"iya Nii"

Seusai kami berganti baju kami langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk bertemu dengan kak Ventus, Riku dan Kairi. Mereka juga penasaran tentang gadis di mimpiku itu. Kami segera berangkat menggunakan mobil (Author: yaiyalah masa pake becak gimana sih Rox?). sialnya saat diperjalanan salah satu ban mobil kempes, tapi untungnya tempatnya sudah dekat jadi nggak begitu capek. Setidaknya itu pemikiranku.

Kami pun tiba di depan sebuah gedung yang amat besar yang di atasnya ada papan besar bertulisan "Dowsen's Gift shop Company". Kami yakin sekali ini adalah salah satu cabang yang dibuat oleh 'Dowsen Company'. Kami pun masuk ke dalam. Saat berada di dalam kami sangat terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam.

**-TBC-**

**Apa ya yang ada di dalem situ sampe mereka kaget kayak gitu?**

**Hmm sebenernya siapa sih Namine dan apa perannya?**

**Ada yang mau kalian tanyain tentang cerita ini? Langsung Tanya aja saya jawab kok **

**Oh ya readers, saya mau bikin komik buat fic ini mau nggak? Kalo tertarik nantikan info selanjutnya dari "Blue-Shine-Star" di DeviantArt.**

**Ada yang mau request? Silahkan berikan request anda di review ya **

**Semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan.**

**Jangan lupa Review R-I-V-I-E-W!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo halo kembali bertemu lagi dengan saya Roxy-chan~**

**Readers kangen nggak? (Readers: NGGAK!)**

**Hiks masa nggak kangen sih? *shot***

**Yaudah deh kita langsung mulai aja ya~**

**Oh ya sampe lupa, soal komik yang saya katakana di chapter sebelumnya mungkin nggak jadi saya buat. Soalnya saya mau siap-siap buat Karudoll day sama VenNami day (walaupun masih lama). Oke jadi maafkan saya, tapi kalau sempat saya akan tetap buat komiknya.**

**Okay let's begin~**

**Chapter 3: What's Going on?**

Kami benar-benar terkejut melihat isi toko ini. Walau dari luar terlihat biasa saja walaupun besar, ternyata di dalam rapih dan mewah sekali. Tidak heran 'Dowsen company' sangat terkenal.

"wah, gift shop ini indah sekali" puji Kairi.

"ini sih lebih dari gift shop" komen Sora.

Seorang pria dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam menghampiri kami. Dia adalah Vanitas Fortress. Dia adalah rival kak Ventus sejak kecil. Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya, tapi kak Ventus mengatakan dia bukan orang yang baik. Tapi anehnya kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan Sora ya?...

"wah wah, Strife, kau datang juga ya" ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah kami.

"mau apa kau?" Tanya kak Ventus dengan kasar.

"hey Ven, santai saja karena hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin bertengakar" jawabnya sambil menepuk pundak kak Ventus dengan sok akrab.

"Ven-nii, ayo cepat kita-" kalimatku terhenti ketika orang yang bernama Vanitas itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"wah, Strife, adikmu ini identik denganmu ya" ucapnya sambil mendonggakan wajahku.

"hey jangan sentuh!" sambar kak Ventus sambil memukul tangan orang itu.

Orang bernama Vanitas itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas saja. Aku menarik tangan kak Ventus dan berlari meninggalkannya. Kami memutuskan untuk bersegera mencari gadis bernama 'Namine' itu. Sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan sang ayah dari gadis itu yang merupakan pemimpin 'Dowsen Company'.

"wah Strife, apakah anda kemari untuk mengantikan ayahmu lagi" tanyanya.

"ya" jawab kak Ventus singkat.

"hmm, dia itu pria yang sibuk ya hahaha" tawanya. "oh ya selain itu, kau juga membawa teman-temanmu.." ujarnya sambil melihat kearah kami yang ada dibelakang kak Ventus. "aku senang melihat mereka bergembira" lanjutnya.

'hah? Bergembira?' gumamku dalam hati. Aku memutar badanku dan melihat kebelakang. Kudapati Sora, Riku, dan Kairi sudah mengambil makanan dan minuman dan mengobrol layaknya mereka diundang. Aku nelihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrp aja.

"hahaha, ya mereka sangat senang" ujar kak Ventus sambil sweatdrop. "ahh ya tuan, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"panggil saja aku pak Ansem, dan ya silahkan bertanya apa saja" jawabnya dengan senyum.

"bolehkah kami bertemu dengan putri anda? Adikku ingin bertemu dengannya" jelas kak Ventus.

"tentu saja boleh" jawabnya. "mari ikut dengan saya"

Kami mengikutin pria itu menuju suatu ruangan. Aku meninggalkan Sora dan yang lain karena aku tidak mau menganggu mereka yang sedang menikmati pestanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan kak Ventus dan pak Ansem saja. Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

Akhirnya kami tiba di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Pak Ansem membuka pintunya dan dapat ku lihat ruangan itu tidak besar dan tidak kecil dan lagi semua yang ada disana berwarna putih. Aku juga dapat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang berbaju terusan putih sedang melukis. Apakah dia Namine?

"Namine sayang, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar pak Ansem memanggilnya.

Anak perempuan itu berbalik "siapa aya-" kalimatnya terhenti saat dia sepenuhnya berbalik. Dia meneriakkan namaku, "ROXAS!" dia berlari kearahku.

**ZING~**

Waktu tiba-tiba berhenti. Ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Aku tidak dapat bergerak yang dapat ku lihat hanyalah seorng gadis atau lebih tepatnya Namine yang kukenal dimimpiku sedang berjongkok ditengah kegelapan. Dia melihat ke arahku dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku memandang wajahnya yang terlihat seperti habis menangis.

"Namine, ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah cemas.

"Roxas, aku ingin Tanya" ia bertanya balik.

"ya silahkan" aku memperbolehkannya.

"apakah kau masih ingat janji kita dulu?" tanyanya.

"janji kalau kita akan bertemu lagi?" jawabku dengan nada bertanya. Dia hanya menganguk meng-iyakan. "tentu saja ingat" lanjutku. Aku hanya bisa berbohong dan berharap dia tidak bertanya macam-macam. Aku tidak ingin dia sedih. Meskipun dia hanyalah bayangannya saja tapi dia tetaplah dia.

"baiklah, maaf sudah menganggumu" jawabnya.

**ZING~**

Waktu kembali berjalan. Hanya saja aku terbangun di kamarku. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi. Aku melihat kea rah jam dinding. Jam itu menunujukkan pukul 14.00. aku hanya bisa terbelalak saja melihat sekarang sudah jam segini. Maka aku segera berlari turun lantai bawah unutk menemui kak Ventus atau Sora.

"Roxy, kenapa kau terburu-buru?" Tanya Kak Ventus.

"Nii, ayah sudah pulang?" tanyaku.

"belum, ayah akan pulang minggu depan" jawabnya.

"hmm, Nii aku boleh bertanya?"

"ya silahkan"

"Nii, apakah hari ini ada undangan pesta atau semacamnya dari Dowsen company?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"hanya bertanya" jawabku. aku berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"jangan terlalu capek ya, kau baru saja bangun dari pingsanmu"

Aku tersentak karena perkataan kak Ventus dan aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi padaku. Ini aneh…. Sangat aneh…..

**-TBC-**

**Gimana chapter kali ini? Aneh banget ya? Maklum lagi kehabisan ide. Ide yang muncul malah ide-ide buat bikin fic baru hahaha….**

**Oh ya mungkin saya akan tambahin ke horroran di fic ini seperti sara CFS. Huahahaha *digetok***

**Roxas: hoy diawal lo nggak ucapi disclaimer tuh~**

**Roxy-chan (RC): ah iya lupa. Disclaimer: saya nggak punya KH, kalo KH punya saya Roxas sama Namine pasti bukan Nobody.**

**Oke sampai disini dulu ya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halo readers~**

**Saya kembali untuk melanjutkan fic yang aneh ini *plak***

**Saya harap kalian suka dengan fic ini. Mungkin saya akan tambahkan unsur horrornya (yg nggak begitu horror). Well kita langsung kecerita karena nggak ada yang perlu author omongin lagi~~~**

**Happy reading~**

**Diclaimer: saya bukan pemilik Kingdom Hearts, kalo saya yang punya udah ancur kali -~- *ngorek tanah***

**WARNING: karakter yang namanya asing disini bukanlah OC, hanya nama random buat karakter tambahan doing**

**Chapter 4: forgotten**

Aku sedang berada di kamarku. Berbaring sambil memekirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku merasa pusing karena hanya memutar otak tanpa ada hasil sedikitpun. Aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, berharap sesuatu akan menghampiri otakku. Walau aku tahu tak akan ada gunanya. Aku mendengar pintu dibuka seseorang, aku segera membuka mataku dan melihat siapa dia. Ternyata hanya Sora yang sepertinya baru pulang dari rumah Riku. Ya dia memang sangat sering berkunjung ke rumah Riku setelah pulang sekolah.

"yo Roxy, kau sudah sadar rupanya" sapanya.

"ya, dan berhentilah memanggilku Roxy" aku mengembungkan pipi.

Melihat reaksiku seperti anak kecil dia hanya tertawa. "ahahahaha, ku ini memang lucu Roxy"

"ya terserah" aku kembali membaringkan badanku bersamaan dengan Sora yang memasuki kamar mandi.

Sora kakak kembarku memiliki kebiasaan aneh yaitu, mandi sambil bernyanyi walaupun bisa ku katakana dia tak pandai bernyanyi. Suaranya yang amat indah membuatku memutuskan untuk menyalakan mp3-ku dan mengeraskan suaranya agar aku tidak mendengar suara 'indah'nya itu. Well aku memiliki bakat untuk bernyanyi. Kedua orang tuaku dan juga kedua kakakku sudah mengakui itu. Tapi sejujurnya itu adalah hal biasa saja. Aku mulai ikut bernyanyi karena mendengar lagu favoritku di mp3-ku.

_**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
>It's the end of the world in my mind<br>Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
>I've been looking for the answer<br>Somewhere  
>I couldn't see that it was right there<br>But now I know what I didn't know**_

Entah kenapa lagu ini membuatku membayangkan wajah gadis bernama Namine itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa aku mengenalnya, dan entah kenapa aku merindukannya. Dan aku merasa dia adalah segalanya.

_**Because you live and breathe  
>Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help<br>Because you live, girl  
>My world has twice as many stars in the sky<strong>_

Aku menunduk dan merenung. Mencoba mengingat siapa dia.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
>Cuz of you, made it through every storm<br>What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
>I'm so glad I found an angel<br>Someone  
>Who was there when all my hopes fell<br>I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

Tiba-tiba saja waktu kembali berhenti. Aku memandangi pintu yang kembali di buka oleh seseorang. Aku memerhatikan orang itu. Orang itu, berambut pirang pucat dan memakai baju terusan putih di atas lutut atau yang ku ketahui bernama Namine. Dia menutup pintu tapi tidak berbalik arah.

"Namine?" panggilku. Dia tak menjawab panggilanku. "Namine, ada apa?" tanyaku padany.

"Roxas, sebenarnya kau masih ingat dengan janji kita?" dia bertanya balik. "jujurlah Roxas…." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

Mataku melebar mendengarnya. Sejujurnya aku tidak mengingat apapun. Yang ku dari masa lalu ku hanyalah kecelakaan itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Bergumam tidak jelas. Tanpa ku sadari Namine telah menepuk pundakku.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "sebenarnya, aku tak ingat apapun, aku tak ingat aku lahir dimana mau pun tempat asalku…." Aku berusaha membendung air mataku. "aku…" aku menghentikan kalimatku karena aku sadar Namine telah memelukku.

"Roxas, aku mengerti…." Ujarnya. "aku yakin Namine yang sebenarnya juga mengerti…" lanjutnya.

Air mataku tak sanggup ku bending lagi. Air mata ini mengalir dengn derasnya. "maaf…" desisku pelan.

"Roxas, mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya…" dia melepas pelukkannya dan duduk di sampingku.

"sebenarnya?" kataku tebata-bata.

"ya" dia mengiyakan. "sebenarnya, gadis bernama Namine itu sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit.." lanjutnya.

"APAAAAAA?" aku sangat kaget mendengar apa yang telah dia katakan. "apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"dia…."

**-TBC-**

**Wah sebenernya Namine kenapa ya?**

**Apa yang terjadi sama dia?**

**Apa yang bakalan Roxas lakukan?**

**Nantikan chapter selanjutnya.**

**Sekian dan trima kasih~**

**Bagi yang mau kasih ide buat chapter selanjutnya hubungi Roxy-chan dengan cara klik tombol Review dibawah **

**Oke sekian dulu ya, maaf kalo ceritanya aneh hehehe.**

**Jangan lupa R-E-V-I-E-W ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Halo semua jumpa lagi sama Roxy-chan XD~**

**Maaf ya Minna~ saya lama updatenya D8**

**Saya disibukan dengan perkerjaan saya di DevianART nih, saya sedang bersiap-siap buat SoKai day, VenNami day, SoNami day, dan ulang tahun Kagamine Rin & Len(walaupun semua itu masih lama). Juga beberapa artworks lainya jadi maafkan saya ya Minna-san.**

**Oke to the Story ya~**

**Chappie ini ada 2 part saya baru bikin 1 partnya hehe…**

**Chapter ini juga saya bikin Horror dengan sengaja karena ide/saran/hadiah buat kakak saya tercinta yaitu CFS /shot**

**Oke deh kita mulai aja deh dari pada basa-basi lagi **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Chapter 5: Haunted Hospital part 1**

"dia…"

Aku memandangnya dengan serius, dapat kulihat dia gemetaran. Aku berusaha membuatnya tenang dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bisa ku lihat dia meremas tangannya sendiri.

"kalau memang kamu tidak ingin memberitau, itu tak apa-apa kok" ujarku sambil mengelus kepalanya mencoba menenangkanya.

"tapi kau harus tau yang sebenarnya…" gumamnya pelan. "sebenarnya…" lanjutnya.

"ya?"

"sebenarnya… dia sedang menderita penyakit jantung…" ujarnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Mataku melebar dua kali lipat dari yang sebenarnya. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Namine yang melihat reaksiku, langsung menangis. Ku rasa dia tersakiti karena tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"ma…maaf…aku tidak…memberitaukan… yang sebenarnya…" ujarnya sambil tersedu-sedu.

Aku yang tidak pernah tahan melihat perempuan menangis langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. "tak perlu minta maaf Nami…"

"aku…."Bisiknya. "memiliki alasan kenapa aku tidak memberitaumu.."lanjutnya.

"kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan lembut.

"aku merasa iri pada Namine yang sebenarnya…" jawabnya.

'iri?' batinku.

"iri karena apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"iri karena Namine memiliki banyak teman…dan orang yang dia cintai, sementara aku sang bayangan selalu sendiri tak pernah ada yang perhatian maupun bicara padaku…" jelasnya dengan tatapan sedih. "kau adalah orang pertama yang bicara padaku Roxas…"

Mendengar penjelasanya aku jadi mengingat masa laluku setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku menatapnya lagi.

"Roxas.." panggilnya.

"ya?"

"aku memiliki satu permintaan.." ujarnya.

"apa itu?" tanyaku.

"jenguklah Namine.." jawabnya.

Mendengar jawabanya aku tersenyum merasakan kehangatan disekitar. "baiklah.." jawabku.

"dia dirawat di rumah sakit _Medical Rose_" ujarnya.

Mataku membesar mendengar kata _Medical Rose_. Ku ketahui itu adalah rumah sakit yang paling angker dan seram.

'apa?' batinku berteriak.

Melihat reaksiku dia langsung bertanya, "ada apa?.."

"ti-tidak….besok aku akan kesana" jawabku dengan setengah tak niat.

'aku tak mau mengecewakannya' batinku.

"terima kasih Roxas…." Perlahan tubuh Namine itu menghilang, sampai akhirnya aku tak melihat sosoknya lagi.

"tak salah Namine mencintaimu…."

**ZING~**

Waktu telah kembali menjadi normal. Dan aku bisa kembali mendengar suara 'Indah' Sora yang mencoba merusak telinggaku. Aku memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV dan membesarkan Volumenya agar aku tidak mendengar Sora lagi.

Pagi harinya aku langsung bersiap untuk berangkat untuk menjenguk Namine. Awalnya kedua kakakku tidak mengijinkanku pergi sendiri, terlebih lagi kak Ventus yang brother complex. Ya aku tahu kak Ventus memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga kami jadi wajar saja dia sangat khawatir. Toh akhirnya aku diperbolehkan untuk pergi sendiri juga.

"akhirnya selesai juga…" ujarku.

Aku mendengar pintu kamar dibuka. Aku melihat seseorang masuk kedalam sambil membawa dua tempat makan dan satu tempat minum. Ternyata dia adalah Sora.

"kau sudah siap ya?" tanyanya.

"ya begitulah.." jawabku.

"yakin kau tidak ingin ditemani?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

"jangan khawatir kak, aku akan baik-baik saja" jawabku dengan senyum terpaksa. Sebetulnya aku tak yakin akan baik-baik saja tapi aku tak ingin kedua kakakku khawatir.

"baik kalau begitu, ini bekalmu dan hadiah kecil untuk teman yang ingin kau jenguk itu" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan tempat bekal yang ia bawa.

Aku memasukkan tempat bekal itu kedalam tas ku dan turun ke lantai bawah bersama Sora. Setelah bertemu kak Ventus dan berpamitan kepada kedua kakak ku aku langsung berangkat menuju rmah sakit.

Akhirnya aku tiba di gerbang rumah sakit _Medical Rose_. Melihat gerbangnya saja sudah bikin merinding. Aku mengamati gedung rumah sakit itu. Temboknya sudah berlumut dan warnanya sudah tidak putih lagi. Banyak kaca yang sudah retak dan pecah. Tanaman liar menjalar dimana-mana. Pintunya pun terlihat sudah rapuh. Kenapa orang kaya seperti Namine bereda di rumah sakit seperti ini?

Aku memberanikan diri dan melangkah masuk ke dalam..

**-TBC-**

**Phew~ akhirnya selesai juga~**

**Kayaknya kesan horror belum kerasa yah?**

**Maklumlah masih newbie hehehe…**

**Well sampai disini dulu deh~**

**Bye Minna~**

**Last word mind to review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Waaaaaa~~~~**

**Readers maafkan saya baru update T.T**

**Saya telah termakan (halah) fandom Pokemon nih tapi bukan animenya melainkan komiknya judulnya "pokemon Adventure/Special" singkatnya PokeSpe~~**

**Maaf banget yah readers, udah saya lupa sama Fanfic ini, terus ngecewain readers, sibuk di DeviantART juga dan nggak punya ide~~~**

**Maaf juga karena ceritanya jadi horror yang maksa T.T**

**AHHHHH~~~ /dilempar bata**

**Oke makasih… XP**

**Kita langsung ke ceritanya aja oke? Readers udah nggak sabar kan?**

**Pertama, part 2 ini dapet inspirasi dari . dari cerita kutukan game pokemon Gold (saya dah maenin ntuh game) "judul cerita yg menginspirasikan saya adalah:**

**~Lost Silver**

**~Glitchy Red**

**Oke kita mulai aja yah**

**Happy reading~~~**

**A forgotten Promise**

**Chapter 5: Haunted Hospital part 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in the story**

Aku membuka pintu rumah sakit yang sudah kusam dan rusak itu perlahan. Aku bias merasakan hawa tidak menyenangkan disekitarku. Saat aku sudah sepenuhnya di dalam aku mendapati sebuah lorong tanpa ujung tanpa pintu dikanan maupun kiri. Aku menelan ludah dan memandang ke belakang. Saat aku melihat kebelakang pintu tempatku masuk sudah tak ada. Aku hanya melebarkan mata karena tak percaya.

'rumah sakit macam apa ini?' batinku.

Aku memutuskan untuk menelusuri lorong ini. Toh kenyataannya aku juga tak bias kembali.

Sudah nyaris setengah jam aku menelusuri lorong ini tapi aku tetap tidak menemukan ujungnya. Ditambah lagi lampu lorong semakin gelap ketika aku semakin jauh dari pintu masuk. Jujur saja hal ini membuatku sangat takut.

"harusnya aku tidak menolak Sora untuk ikut" gumamku.

"_Roxas….Roxas…Roxas…."_

Aku tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Aku melihat kanan dan kiriku, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku semakin takut.

"_Roxas…datanglah padaku… aku rindu padamu…"_

'suara itu lagi, siapa dia?' batinku.

"_Roxas, kau sudah lupa?"_

"Siapa kamu?" aku berteriak karena reflex.

Suara itu tak menjawab lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Aku tidak boleh menyerah.

Sora POV

Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak tenang, aku merasa sangat khawatir akan adikku yang pergi ke rumah sakit angker seorang diri. Aku yang panic ditenangkan oleh kakak sulungku.

"tenanglah Sora, yakinlah kepada Roxas" ujarnya

"tapi Nii, kalo Roxas kenapa-napa gimana? Terus kalo Roxas nggak kembali? Terus kalo kenyata—" pertanyaan bertubi-tubiku dihentikan jari telunjuk kak Ventus.

"kita doakan saja"

Aku menurut saja pada kak Ventus dan mencoba untuk tenang.

Back to Roxas

(Roxas POV)

Akhirnya aku melihat cayaha yang mungkin saja itu adalah ujung lorong ini. Tapi aku tidak segera berlari kearah cahaya tersebut. Ada tulisan di tembok yang menarik perhatianku. Aku membaca tulisan itu.

"_**TURN BACK NOW"**_

Mataku melebar setelah melihat tulisan tersebut. Perasaan takut langsung menjulur ke segala penjuru badanku. Tubuhku tiba-tiba menjadi lemah. Aku sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Tiba-tiba ada suara panggilan dari dalam hatiku, aku mencoba mendengarkannya.

"_Roxas, apakah kau mau menyerah sampai sini?..."_

"…_tidakkah kau ingin bertemu dengannya?..."_

"…_menyerahpun tidak aka nada gunanya…"_

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan takutku hilang begitu saja. Suara hati itu benar, aku tidak mungkin menyerah sampai sini. Aku harus bertemu dengan Namine. Aku berdiri dan berlari kea rah cahaya itu dan berharap itu adalah ujung dari lorong tanpa pintu ini.

Ternyata dugaanku benar itu memang ujung dari lorong tanpa pintu itu, tetapi yang kutemui adalah kuburan dikanan-kiriku. Aku memang takut tapi tak separah tadi. Lagi-lagi kuburan ini hanya memiliki jalan setapak yang arahnya hanya lurus saja. Mau tidak mau aku harus menelusuri jalan setapak ini untuk sampai ketempat Namine.

**-skip time, author kehabisan ide-**

Aku tiba didepan sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar. Lagi-lagi gerbang ini juga ada tulisannya. Kali ini disekitar tulisan itu ada darah yang berlumuran. Tanpa ragu aku membaca tulisan itu.

"_**please, come back"**_

Kali ini aku merasa aneh dengan tulisan itu. Aku merasa aku telah meninggalkan dan melupakan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku merasakan hal yang paling menyakitkan disepanjang hidupku. Apakah ini sebuah hukuman?

Tiba-tiba gerbang itu terbuka, dan aku langsung berlari ke dalam. Yang kutemui sekarang adalah lorong rumah sakit dengan lampu yang remang-remang dan penuh dengan banyak orang. Aku memerhatikan tembok lorong ini, saat sadar apa yang berlumuran di tembok itu aku langsung tersentak. Aku tidak sengaja menyengol seseorang.

"ahh, maafkan aku…" ujarku meminta maaf. Aku segera membalikan badanku.

"tak apa-apa nak.." ujarnya.

Mataku melebar, bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku ingin sekali menanggis ketakutan. Aku langsung berjongkok ketakutan. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat barusan. Barusan aku melihat tengkorak yang berlumuran darah dan tersenyum padaku. Matanya menunjukkan hawa membunuh. Aku ingin segera keluar dari lorong ini.

'Rumah sakit macam apa ini' batinku sambil merinding.

Aku berdiri sambil menutup mata. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lihat setelah membuka mataku. Perasaan tak enak sudah mendtanggi ku. Aku memberanikan diri dan membuka mataku. Seperti yang sudahku duga, pemandangan yang horror yang sedang ku lihat sekarang. Disekelilingku orang-orangnya menyeramkan semua. Ada yang tidak ada kepalanya, ada yang hanya tulan-belulang saja, ada yang tak memiliki wajah, dan pemandangan horror lainnya. Perlahan mereka mendekatiku.

"ja-jangan mendekat!" seruku.

"makanan…sudah lama sekali…." Ujar mereka.

"men-jauh!" aku mulai membentak.

Aku terpojok dan tak bisa lari kemana pun. Aku sudah menyerah saja. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tertolong dengan berhentinya waktu. Aku sekarang berada di ruangan gelap. Tiba-tiba ada tulisan-tulisan muncul di tembok. Aku segera membacanya.

_**Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya dilupakan seseorang?**_

_**Kau tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya?**_

_**Aku memiliki seorang teman masa kecil…**_

_**Dulu dia orang yang baik sekali…**_

_**Tapi… ketika aku bertemu dengannya….**_

_**Dia malah melupakanku….**_

_**Dia tidak mengakuiku sebagai temannya…**_

_**Kejam?.. pastinya….**_

_**Perasaan itu sangat sakit….**_

_**Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya dilupakan oleh sahabatmu sendiri?**_

_**Tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu…**_

_**Orang itu mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas…**_

_**Aku mengunjungi orang itu dirumah sakit…**_

_**Tapi saat aku dating kesana….**_

_**Dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan…**_

_**Bahwa dia hanya bisa hidup selama satu minggu lagi..**_

_**Aku sangat terkejut… aku ingin menanggis…**_

_**Walaupun dulu kau melupakanku….**_

_**Tapi… aku tetepa sayang padamu….**_

_**Bahkan aku cinta padamu….**_

_**Roxas Strife…**_

_**Kembalilah… hiduplah….**_

Aku menangis setelah membaca rulisan itu. Aku mengingat kejadian dimana aku telah menyakiti seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat di sekat sekolahku. Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Gadis yang selama ini ku cari, ternyata adalah gadis yang ku sakiti. Dan kenyataan yang lebih pahir lagi, aku sudah mati. Aku tidak hidup.

"Namine…maafkan aku…"

"aku telah menyakitimu…"

"aku tak mengingatmu.."

"aku telah menjelekkanmu…"

"maafkan aku…"

Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan dilantai, aku langsung membacanya.

"_**please forgive me…."**_

Bersamaan dengan aku membaca tulisan itu, seorang gadis berambut pirang muncul dihadapanku. Dia tersenyum padaku. Dia berjalan ke arahku. Dan memelukku. Dia membisikkan sebuah kalimat.

"_I forgive you Roxas…"_ bisiknya.

"_thank you Namine…"_ balasku.

Tiba-tiba cahaya langsung ada di sekitarku.

"kembalilah bersamaku Roxas…"

**-TBC-**

**Well readers~**

**Maafkan saya Roxas disini saya bikin OOC banget XP**

**Horrornya juga nggak kerasa. Daripada dibilang horror lebih pantes sedih ya gak?**

**Chapter selanjutnya bakalan jadi chapter terakhir~~**

**Ya semoga saja readers suka~**

**Mohon reviewnya~**


End file.
